Umbrella
by Kelsbury
Summary: Of all the places to find love, Rose thinks she may have found it under an Umbrella.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own_

**One-Shot**

**Umbrella **

It was ridiculously cold, Rose thought as she huddled even further into her dark blue jacket as she strode down the muggle street, cursing her boss for sending her to a place where she couldn't perform magic or apparate, unless she wanted to cause a riot, that is.

Rose sighed as she looked up at the dark grey clouds, hoping that they wouldn't open up and let the heavens pour down on her – she was cold, shaking, and in serious need of a warming charm, as she again cursed her boss.

Her boss who was, currently, sat in her nice, comfy office, drinking warm tea and merrily doing paperwork next to a roaring fire. Another curse passed by her lips as a strong wind blew her hair up and off her shoulders and, quite honestly, nearly knocked her over. She grumbled some more, thought of her fluffy socks and book waiting in her nice, heated flat and arranged her Gryffindor scarf over her face, trying to block out the wind.

Most of the time, she adored her job – she had followed in her grandfathers footsteps and now worked in the misuse of Muggle-Artefact's Office – but she didn't like it when she was subjected to a very cold, blistery day, with no means of magical transport (or muggle, for that matter. She had a driver's licence, now she just needed an actual car…) and no partner. Being the stubborn Weasley that she was she had assured Aurora that she could handle this one job by herself – a kettle in a thrift store going berserk – and she had, quickly and easily, the type of work her grandfather would love to see if he wasn't retired and tucked up in his nice comfy home.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, she felt a droplet on the end of her nose. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the tip of her nose, her blue eyes going cross-eyed trying to see the offending droplet of water. "Urgh! Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse!" She burst out and immediately a torrential downpour happened, soaking her clothes through in literally seconds and every muggle around her suddenly produced umbrella's from nowhere, not seemingly affected by the rain. Rose hung her head in disbelief and gave in, resisting the urge to just apparate on the spot and go _home. _

"You know, you should never, ever say those words." A masculine voice that sounded familiar said behind her and she lifted her head, rivulets of raindrops falling down her face as she pushed her sopping wet, bright red hair away from where it clung to her slender neck.

"Don't I know it." She said and turned to be met with stone grey eyes and white-blonde hair. She became aware of how close he was and that she was no longer being pelted with freezing raindrops of death and quickly flipped her eyes up to see a blue canopy over her head, protecting her.

"You look like you could use some help." He said, not unkindly and Rose had to admit that she wasn't as stupid as to turn down an offer of being dry…Especially as it was offered by the very man that Rose had fantasized about since Hogwarts.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked, pulling her jacket more tightly around her and tucking her hands in the pockets, hoping that they would heat up, even if just a smidgeon.

Scorpius chuckled and ran a hand through his hair and Rose watched in half fascination as it fell in exactly the same place. "Walking." He said simply, shrugging his broad shoulders. "You?"

"Working." She practically spat and again cursed her boss – although in her head this time as she didn't want to scare the very attractive, rugged man away. "I'm off home now, but I can't apparate with all these Muggle's around." One passing woman gave her a strange look, but shook her head in disbelief and stalked past.

"Wow, speak louder, Rosie, I don't think that old gentleman on the corner over there quite caught what you were saying." He chuckled and Rose felt warmth seep into her stomach at the sound of her name being said in his deep, warm tone. "Where do you live?"

"A few street's away." She said, turning, "thanks for keeping me dry for a few minutes, but I best be on my way –"

"-Hold on a sec, you don't honestly believe that I'm just going to let you walk in this, do you?" He asked incredulously, shaking his head as if she was a three year old who's painted him with her art kit and was grinning about it. "Have my umbrella." He said, trying to give her the curved wooden handle at the bottom to hold.

"No, I'm not going to have your umbrella." She was touched that he would actually give it to her to keep her dry, seeing as how they haven't really spoken properly in two years.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and tucked his free hand into his coat pocket. "Well, it seems that the only option left is for me to walk you home."

"Oh, no, don't bother – it's only a few streets away and I'll be fine. The second I get in I'll dry myself off and lounge in front of the telly – I'll be fine." She repeated – not that she minded that he wanted to walk her home, on the contrary she was elated, but she couldn't take him out of his way just to walk her a few measly streets.

He looked directly into her blue eyes before squaring his shoulders. "You know, the longer you argue with me, the longer we're out here in the freezing cold. Just let me do this, Rosie." Normally, she hated it when people called her Rosie, and so far only her father and cousin James had gotten away with it; her Dad because…Well, it was her Dad and James because he just refused to call her anything but Rosie, so she gave in trying to get him to call her Rose. But, when Scorpius said it, it didn't bother her – which was strange, considering that when they talked at Hogwarts, he'd always called her Rose.

"Okay," she said, not really needing to be pushed into answering, and a small, lazy smile spread across his face and he relaxed his body posture. Her heart just about melted.

"Well, lead the way, Miss Weasley,"

00000

"What's your…favourite sound?" Rose asked, glancing up at the white-haired man who looked as if deep in thought for the moment.

"The sound of a coin in water. I find it somewhat soothing. You?" He asked, hefting the umbrella up again, and Rose knew that it must be getting more and more heavy as they walked on. "I thought you said it was a few streets away?"

"We've only walked five streets!" She said laughing, gently taking the umbrella from his grasp. In those five streets she'd learnt that he was fairly grumpy in the mornings, his favourite food was ice-cream and his preference was chocolate, he'd love to spend the day with Albus Dumbledore (if he were alive, of course) and that he had a dog called Diesel. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a whiner." She giggled and smiled as he rubbed his forearm, that seemed to be aching. "I like the sound of disappointment when it isn't directed at me – you know like when the Quaffle just misses the hoop."

Scorpius looked at her in slight confusion, blinking his dark grey eyes slowly. "You know what, Rose Weasley, you're a complete mystery to me." Rose smiled at him again as another shiver ran through her that was so violent her teeth practically knocked together. She bit back another curse just as something warm and heavy settled on her shoulders and she looked over to see that Scorpius had taken off his own jacket and had placed it around her, leaving him in a crisp white shirt that looked pristine, expensive and to thin to take the harsh wind.

"Oh, now I can't accept this –"

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked conversationally, letting his arm rest across her shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Er…Blue, but I really can't take –"

"Really?" He interrupted again, "I always thought it was Purple."

Rose blinked at the handsome man beside her, trying very hard not to look at the white shirt which was, very slowly, sticking to his skin and revealing more about his body that she cared to see…Okay, that was a total lie, but she knew that nothing was coming from this – he was being a gentleman, walking her to her door – that was all.

Wasn't it? "It used to be when I was in Hogwarts – but now it's blue. Everything I own is blue practically." She said, instead of arguing, she snuggled into the warm fabric and under his arm, letting his heat reach out to her and envelope her. "This is it." She told him, rather sadly as she glanced up at the two story home where the top floor was separated into tiny flats.

"Let me guess – the one with the blue curtains?" He asked and Rose felt the very tip of her ears burn as she looked away. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking directly into his concrete coloured eyes. "It was good seeing you today, Rosie." He whispered as he moved closer to her and she found herself drawn to him like a magnet, standing on her tip-toes to get closer to him as one of his hands slid into her crazy red curls (that were still wet from the rain) and pulled her closer.

Rose wasn't sure how this happened or what she'd done to draw this reaction from him, but in all honesty she wasn't complaining. Their lips met slowly, softly and he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. Rose's hand trailed from the wooden handle of the umbrella and cupped his jaw and neck, returning his kiss with fervour, letting her breath brush the pale skin of his cheek as he let his tongue slid inside the warm cavern of her mouth.

She felt like she was detached from the world, and it was only them two, only he that she could feel, smell, taste…She heard the rain pounding on the roof of the umbrella and bouncing off, but it wasn't enough to detour their actions.

They broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other and Rose's let her eyes open, her eyelashes were still spikey from the water droplets stuck there and she took Scorpius in, letting his appearance flood her senses before she pulled him closer again, letting the umbrella fall from her grasp and land on the sopping pavement so she could use both hands to touch him.

Neither cared about the rain soaking them clean through – instead, they seemed only content in each other and Rose let her hands wonder down to his pectoral muscles, which tensed as her touch grazed the muscles and he groaned in his throat. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Scorpius said harshly, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, I've probably waited longer," Rose said, panting, pressing kisses over his cheekbones and down his jaw line. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, thinking that it'd do well to sit with him in her living room, with a bowl of popcorn, a horror movie (no Romances for Rose) and her cat curled on her lap and afterwards, a dinner cooked for two would be nice followed by a long conversation sipping wine and learning about each other.

Scorpius grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips again before letting his hands drop and moved backwards a step, giving Rose a nice view of his toned torso and he picked up the fallen umbrella, putting it down – it wasn't really needed now.

It was weird, Rose thought as she unlocked the front door, how love could be found in the most strangest places – in a bookshop, a greenhouse, swimming pool, bus stations, zoo's, schools, work…Rose thinks she might have just found hers under an umbrella.

Tomorrow, at work, she'd be sure to give her boss a nice, warm Thankyou fruit basket.

_A/N: I was listening to Umbrella, by Rihanna and was just hit with this idea :) I hope you like it and I don't have a Beta reader - it's just me so any mistakes are all mine. Thanks for reading!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
